deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine Raiders
The Marine Raiders were elite U.S. Marines chosen to conduct amphibious warfare in the Pacific Theatre of World War II. The group was considered the first special forces group deployed by the United States during the second World War and helped shape one of America's greatest spec ops groups, the US Navy SEALs. The Raiders were formed to rival the British Commandos, the United Kingdom's main special forces group during WWII. The Raiders saw action in Guadalcanal, China, the Solomon Islands, and the Makin Atoll. On January 8, 1944, the Raiders were disbanded and reformed into the 4th Marine Regiment. Battle vs. Waffen SS (by MilitaryBrat) No battle written. WINNER: MARINE RAIDERS Expert's Opinion While the SS had the advantage in general combat, the Raiders were far better in stealth and exotic combat enviroents like hand to hand. This, and the fact that these were foreign lands for the SS who were limited to West-europe gave the Raiders the edge. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. IRA (by Urbancommando77) IRA: 10 MR: 10 A group of raiders are advancing into a destroyed British army outpost. Minewhile in the building across from the outpost, an IRA sniper fires two rounds into a soldier. One into his leg and the other through the tailbone. The soldier yells in pain. The soldiers try and help him but he goes into a coma before he can be helped. The sniper fires another round into him. MR: 9 The soldiers advance into the building. The US sniper sees an IRA loading his AR-18 and fires a round into him, The rebel falls and groans before dying. IRA: 9 The rebel sniper reloads his G3 and runs downs some stairs to find the dead rebel. He runs back up the stairs and grabs his AR-18. As he runs down the stairs the marine sniper sees him and fires a round into his leg. He groans and runs back up the stairs but the soldier follows him. The rebel fires a few rounds into him. The soldier falls and faintly says into his radio "Up here guys...the rebels are up..." Hes cut off by the rebel firing another round into him. MR: 8 Another rebel bursts from a room and ignites the room with his flamethrower. He doesn't hit any soldier though. A marine fires a whole clip of a BAR into the rebel and his oil pack. IRA: 8 The soldier charges down the hall dodging flames. A rebel pushes him down and fires four bullets from his AR-15. As he runs the soldier gets up firing his BAR. Meanwhile the sniper sees two other soldiers walk out of the building. The soldier fires at them but misses. One fires his tommy gun at him but it doesn't have the range. The two soldiers run into the outpost across the street. Meanwhile the rebel being chased finally gets shot by the BAR wielding marine as he chased him. IRA: 7 The sniper races down the metal staircase, but meets the soldier with the BAR. The soldier empties his clip at the rebel but misses all but one shots because the rebel ran up the stairs. The rebel plants a nailbomb on the staircase. As the marine runs up the stairs he trips it, sending nails, tacks and small little broken metal pieces into him. MR: 7 The sniper pulls out his AR-15 and runs down the stairs and across the street to the outpost. Meanwhile the two marines are searching the outpost when a rebel jumps out firing his hi-p but misses most shots. One of them opens fire with his tommy gun. IRA: 6 The soldiers see the sniper sneaking up with an AR-15 and open fire but the rebel leaps into a door, breaking it. The soldiers follow and fire. The other guy pulls out his carbine and fires at the rebel. The rebel keeps running though. He pulls out his hi-p and shoots the carbine wielding soldier. MR: 6 The sniper runs and jumps out of a window. Another rebel follows him and the tommy gun wielding soldier follows too. The rebel fires his hi-p into the soldier. MR: 5 The rebel runs in the back door of the building. Meanwhile a marine places a landmine and chases the sniper rebel. A rebel sees him and chases him, but the rebel trips the landmine, but was so fast it only blows shapnel into his back. IRA: 5 The marine keeps following the sniper, looking for him. The marine pulls out his M1911 and shoots his leg. Meanwhile three rebels at the outpost charge across but one trips a landmine. IRA: 2 The sniper sees his captian but he has a combat knife in him. The soldier following him sees him and shoots the captian. IRA: 1 The other four soldiers run down the staircase wielding combat knives or an M1911. He bursts into a room and places another nailbomb. The soldiers burst into the room but trigger the nailbomb. MR: 2 The rebel bursts from the table he was ducking under with his KA-bar and impales a soldier in the leg. The soldier groans and stabs the rebel in the arm. The rebel shouts and thrusts his knife in the soldier neck twice. MR: 1 The last marine pushes the rebel into a chair. He pulls out a combat knife and cuts the rebel in the arm. The rebel slashes the soldier in the arm and pushes him out the window. MR: 0 The rebel roars "Ireland!" in victory and walks off. Winner: IRA Expert's Opinion The raiders may have been trained but the IRA are advanced and powerful. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gurkhas (by MilitaryBrat) A squad of 6 Raiders are on patrol in the jungles of Guadalcanal. Unbeknownst to them is that 6 Gurkhas are also on patrol too. The lead Gurkha signals for the rest of his men to stop. He hears the Raiders walking by and signals his men to open fire on them. The 3 riflemen and 3 submachine gunners fire at the Raiders. Raiders-5 Gurkhas-6 "Left flank, left flank!!!!!!" the Raider leader yelled as he and the other Raiders open fire, a Gurkha is killed by a thrown grenade. Raiders-5 Gurkhas-5 Meanwhile, a Gurkha decides to climb a tree with his lee-enfield and shoot at the Raiders. He kills a Raider and falls out of the tree because of the gunfire from the other Raiders. Raiders-4 Gurkhas-4 A Raider who saw where the Gurkha sniper fell goes over to him with his Ka-bar and attempts to kill him. He grabs the Gurkha who manages to grab his Webley and kill the Raider with it. Raiders-3 Gurkhas-4 Another Raider with a Reising kills a Gurkha who was attempting what his buddy did with climbing up a tree, however he drops a grenade that kills the Raider. Raiders-2 Gurkkhas-3 A Gurkha is creeping up behind a Raider with his Kukri, he jumps on the Raider leader's back and tries to slice his throat but is thrown over his shoulder and shot by the Raider's Colt Revolver. Raiders-2 Gurkhas-2 The Gurkha leader sneaks up behind a Raider with his kukri and severs his spinal cord. As he's doing this the Raider leader takes careful aim with his Springfield rifle and kills a carefully hidden Gurkha. Raiders-1 Gurkha-1 The two leaders find themselves up against one another. The Gurkha thinks of a plan and runs up a tree. The Raider leader follows him to get a coconut in the face. He falls on his back and when he comes to he sees the Gurkha leader sitting on his chest. The Gurkha leader says to him 'Now you will die white man." The Raider, now fearful for his life at this point stabs the Gurkha with his Ka-bar. The Gurkha is surprised by this turn of events and loosens his grip on the kukri. The Raider leader now stabs the Gurkha leader in the chest. He gives a shout of victory, and examines the Gurkha leader's kukri. "Nice knife you got here midget." WINNER: Marine Raiders Expert's opinion Please consider a contribution to why the Marine Raiders won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Red Army (by Goddess of Despair) The firefight continues till eventually there is no gunfire on the roof and both sides regroup to discover both have lost a man in the gunfight. Marines-8 Red army-8 The marine leader gives his satchel charge to his lieutenant and says “Get through a wall somewhere and locate the general while we try to lower the opposition, John, Miller you guys go with him.” The marines follow the orders and the team at the entrance begins to enter the base. The marines end up nearing the center of the building and as a submachine gunner is taking point a red army soldier hearing the footsteps of the marines sprays wildly from behind a wall with his ppsh and kills the marine taking point. The red army soldier enters the hallway with his gun raised and shot at the nearest marine killing the him before he met his demise from the rest of the group. Marines-6 Red army-7 Meanwhile 4 of the red army soldiers are setting up sandbags inside their base when an explosion destroys the wall next to them and kills 2 of them. Marines-6 Red army-5 The red army soldiers turn to kill the ambushers and kill the lieutenant who couldn’t draw his M1911 before the red army soldiers gunned him and one of his men down. The red army soldiers fall victim to the last marine in their group. Marines-4 Red army-3 Miller looks down at John who lies dead and he closed John’s eyes to show his respect to the man. He then began to search for his other comrades. The other marine team is clearing the area when they enter a long hallway with 2 red army soldiers hiding behind sandbags. The marine leader in the back yells “Get in cover!” but was too late. One red army soldier throws a Molotov at the marines which set one on fire and the other gets killed by the other red army soldier with a svt. Marines-2 Red army-3 The marine leader goes around the corner his team came and looked at the corpses of his comrades then hears gunshots. He thought the red army soldiers were engaging his other team and he left the safety of the corner and he shot at the red army soldiers and killed one with his garand while the others whereabouts he was certain. He stopped shooting and as the red army soldier popped up a burst of machine gun fire sent him back to the ground. Then Miller walked up and enspected the sandbags and both the red army soldiers were dead. The marine leader sprinted towards his comrade. Marines-2 Red army-1 Suddenly Miller feels tremendous pain from his back and falls down while the red army leader stood over him with his bloodied NR-40. The marine leader yelled “NO!” and tried to shoot his garand but it was empty. He tried to reload but decided the red army leader was to close and he charged at the hostel and he hit the red army leader with the butt of his garand and dropped his rifle in favor of his ka-bar. The red army leader slashed at the marine who parried and counter slashed at the red army soldier who dodged the attack and kicked the marine leader back. The red army leader charged the marine leader and the two exchanged blows until a gunshot is fired and the red army leader falls to the ground. The marine leader looks at the corpse then at were the shot came from. Miller grinned “Guess you owe me one now sarge?” He then coughed, leaned back and the marine leader tried to talk to him to no avail. The marine leader closed Miller's eyes, took his M1911 and then searched the base for the general. Marines-1 Red army-X Winner: Marine Raiders. Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Communist Party of China (by Cfp3157) Raiders: 12345 CPOC: 12345 Five Communist Party of China soldiers are relaxing in a Chinese village after a long march. Five Marine Raiders are sneaking up on the town assuming the CPOC are Japanese soldiers. The Raider leader aims his M1903 Springfield and kills a Chinese soldier. Raiders: 12345 CPOC: 1234 The Chinese soldiers quickly get up while the villagers scatter. The Chinese leader aims his MP18 and kills a Marine. Raiders: 1234 CPOC: 1234 The rest of the soldier begin a firefight, with the Chinese taking cover behind crates and stacks of hay while the Marines get behind trees. As his hay pales fall apart, one Chinese soldier falls back but is shot by a Marine's Thompson M1A1. Raiders: 1234 CPOC: 123 The remaining Chinese soldiers retreat further into the village. The Marine leader takes cover in a hut while he reloads his rifle. The rest of the squad advance while he does so. He then sees a Chinese soldier run from a hut and stab a Marine with his 1935 Bayonet. Raiders: 123 CPOC: 123 While the other two Marines hold him off, the Marine leader sneaks up behind him and stabs him in the neck with his Raider Stiletto. Raiders: 123 CPOC: 12 The two other Marines join up to him when a shot is heard and one falls down, dead. The Chinese soldier put another stripper clip into his Chiang Kai-Shek rifle. Raiders: 12 CPOC: 12 The remaining Marine regular tosses a Mk 2 Pineapple Grenade and blows him up. Raiders: 12 CPOC: 1 The soldier a sound to his left and is shot by the Shanxi Type 17 that belongs to the CPOC leader. Raiders: 1 CPOC: 1 The Chinese soldier tosses a Model 24 at the Marine. He quickly rolls out of the way at the last minute. He in turn begins shooting his Colt 1911. The Chinese soldier shoots his pistol and both keep missing. As he reloads his Colt, the CPOC leader advances and attempts to stab his spare bayonet into the Marine. The Marine pistol whips the bayonet aside and finish reloading. He then proceeds to empty the magazine into the communist. Raiders: 1 CPOC: The Marine reloads his Colt and picks up a Thompson as a Japanese patrol walks into the town. Winner: MARINE RAIDERS Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the Marine Raiders better training, weapons, and combat style won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors